


Turtledoves

by SykoShadowRose



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, IronQrow Week 2021, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: James expected to spend Sweetheart's Day alone after Qrow got called away on a mission. His lover makes sure that doesn't happen.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Turtledoves

**Author's Note:**

> Handwave this as an AU where the attack on Beacon never happened.
> 
> Day 5: Vacations/Home For The Holidays

James sighed heavily as he opened the door, loneliness heavy in his heart. He’d finally agreed to take time off for the holiday, just a few days, a small vacation at home to spend with Qrow. Only for Qrow to get called away on a mission. It wasn’t really that big of a deal. There had been other Sweetheart’s Days before and there would be more in the future but… This was the first time they’d had the chance to actually celebrate it together and he’d been looking forward to it. Usually Qrow was out on a mission long before the date happened or he’d have a meeting scheduled on the holiday months in advance. This was the first time Qrow hadn’t been on a mission and he hadn’t had any meetings planned. Or at least, it had been until Qrow’s scroll had gone off, flashing Ozpin’s name on the device.

James had said nothing, pursing his lips and looking away as Qrow hesitantly picked up the call. He’d felt more than seen the way Qrow’s shoulders had dropped, voice low when he’d asked how urgent tha job was. He’d known the answer even before the question was asked, they both had. But he knew Qrow had _hoped_ it could be put off until after their celebration. James hadn’t been surprised by the deep sigh when Qrow had put the scroll away, though the way red eyes wouldn’t quite look at him burned. He knew it was that Qrow was afraid of upsetting him more than anything but it still hurt that Qrow kept his eyes averted when he’d shared what little information he was allowed to. 

As a military man, James understood duty. He knew how important Qrow’s role in the war was. It didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. James wasn’t about to take his displeasure out on Qrow though, not when the spy had as little say in the matter as he did. So he tipped Qrow’s chin up for a kiss and made him promise to stay as safe as he could. The relief on his lover’s face made James wonder just what things had been going on in that pretty head of his but he had refrained from asking, choosing instead to help make sure Qrow had everything he needed for his trip. His heart had ached as he’d watched the dark form fly away and he’d briefly considered canceling the time he’d taken off so he would have something to keep him busy while Qrow was off. In the end, he hadn’t simply because he knew Qrow was already worried about him overworking himself. The time off would help put Qrow at ease.

So caught up in his head was he that it took James far too long to realize he wasn’t alone in the house. 

Qrow had his arms crossed on the back of the couch, chin resting on them and grinning while he waited for James to notice him. James smiled, relieved to see him home safe and thankful he had kept the time off. He went through the motions of taking off his coat and boots, securing his weapons, before he walked closer even as everything in him wanted to take Qrow into his arms and never let go. 

“You’re back…” He reached out a gloved hand, tracing the line of Qrow’s jaw as he tipped his head.

“Hmmmm. Finished as fast as I could manage so I could make it to you in time.” Qrow smiled, taking James’s hand as he stood and pulled him around the furniture. It was worth the wait when James tried to freeze in place, when he stalled in surprise at what he saw waiting for him. “Like it? I bought it when Winter told me to get a sweater.”

“I… am quite certain this is not the kind of sweater she meant.” The deep red, cable knit sweater covered Qrow’s front from his neck to mid thigh and that was practically it. There were ties around his neck to keep it in place and the open back left a section that just barely covered his rump. James cleared his throat as Qrow stepped into him, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. “You… aren’t planning on actually wearing this around Atlas are you?”

Qrow laughed against his neck, pulling away from leaving a mark in order to reply. “No, bluejay. I got this just for you.”

“Oh, good.” The building tension left him immediately and James lifted Qrow up, the shifter’s ridiculously long legs wrapping around him to help keep him up. “Let me show you how much I’ve missed you blackbird.”

Qrow bit his lip, struggling not to squirm in the solid hold as he reached out to tug James’s tie loose so he could start undoing the buttons of his shirt. He’d missed James too and while he knew they didn’t _have to_ spend time together like this (they’d be perfectly content to snuggle on the couch after all) he would also admit that he’d been _planning_ for this ever since he convinced James to take the time off. Winter’s comment and his subsequent shopping trip had just added a few new details to the plan. Details that his bluejay seemed to be enjoying quite a bit as he was laid out on the bed with James hovering over him. The two of them working together managed to get the top layers off of James and Qrow eagerly ran his hands over the revealed form.

It never ceased to amaze James that Qrow gave both halves of him equal attention. He’d risked very few encounters after his body became what it was and most of them shied away from his metal half. Qrow had never hesitated though, hadn’t even blinked the first time he’d seen him bared. It had been a reassurance James hadn’t known he needed back then and every time after. He did his best to return the assurance, hands sliding around to hold Qrow’s waist. He knew the lithe man was sometimes uncomfortable with how small he was compared to the other men in his life, all of them tall and broad. Qrow was hardly short but he was slender, powerful but wiry. James did his best to help Qrow realize that he was beautiful as he was, that the taller man loved every bit of him.

Qrow shivered as James mouthed at his shoulder, hands sneaking down to undo the overly complicated military pants James wore. He understood that the fastenings were on the inside of the pants to keep them from getting caught on anything, to keep the uniform looking sleek and clean, but that didn’t make it any easier on him when he wanted to get James naked and his lover was occupied with other tasks. Eventually, after squirming away and getting James to help him, he got the other naked. Amusingly enough, James slipped the sweater up high enough on his hips that he could reach the parts of Qrow he needed to but didn’t actually remove it from his body. He hadn’t expected that but he could roll with it, parting his legs for James while he got the lube warmed up. 

It had been a while since they’d last had the chance to do this, it was one of the reasons Qrow had made plans for them, so James was slow, careful, as he curled one finger into Qrow. The shifter sighed, relaxing back as they continued to exchange soft kisses while James got him ready to accept him. As much as he loved the frantic passion that they often engaged in after being separated for long periods, Qrow truly adored the slow, gentle way James treated him when they took their time. It was something he hadn’t had before their relationship. Something brief flings and one-night stands had never offered. It was something he wondered how he’d managed without now that he had it. 

The push when James shifted to enter him took his breath in the best way possible, filling him in all the ways he craved. James waited for Qrow’s legs to pull him in, waited for the passage holding him to clamp down as a sign, before he started moving. It was beautiful to him the way Qrow sounded when he moaned, lovely the way his face was softly flushed, his eyes both darkened by passion and lightened by pleasure. There was no other sight in the world he would rather see. Qrow pulled him down, biting at his neck as he started to pick up speed, thrusting in with a little more power as they got closer to their end. 

James shifted, catching Qrow’s lips with his own as he slid his flesh hand between them to grip Qrow, the fabric of the sweater brushing the back of his hand as he pumped. The feeling of it against his hand, against the entire flesh half of his torso, reminded him of what Qrow was wearing for him and _only for him_. He growled lightly against Qrow’s lips as his blackbird clenched, tipping over the edge with a muffled shout. He didn’t last long after, a few hard rolls all it took to follow Qrow. The kiss ended, both of them panting as he rested tier foreheads together.

“Sorry. Think I may have ruined your new sweater.” He should have considered that before but he had been too caught up at the time. It was a shame too, he liked how Qrow had looked in it.

Qrow laughed quietly at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “What makes you think that was the only one I bought?”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending might feel sudden but I dunno. I wanted Qrow to have the last word I suppose....


End file.
